Cold
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: Hazel is cold and Leo decides he can't let her stay that way. {Lazel oneshot}(Set right after the war)


**_This is just a 'cute' Lazel one shot I made for a sort PJO game I'm in on Instagram, our second assignment was to write a short one shot about your OTP, and thus, this was born! (I'm in team Artemis, whoot whoot!)_******

**Cold**  
The demigods- both Greek and Roman- were throwing a party in Camp Half-Blood. They just defeated Gaea and a certain 'Boy on Fire' decided it'd be a great idea to celebrate it. The rest of the seven didn't mind at all and immediately agreed, except one.

Hazel Levesque didn't say anything when the boy proposed the idea to the others, she was still a bit shaken up from everything that had happened. He noticed, she knew he did, when she didn't react, Leo had glanced at her, his worried brown eyes meeting her gold ones. She had flashed him a smile to reassure him, he let it slip, but both of them knew he didn't believe she was completely okay.

The daughter of Pluto was currently sitting alone in a corner, her arms wrapped around her legs as she looked at the moon shining brightly. Her brother had come to check up on her, apparently Leo wasn't the only one who noticed her strange behavior. She had smiled at Nico and told him that everything was okay and that he shouldn't worry. She even joked that he should buy some Happy-Meals and talk to Bianca, he had smiled at her, still not convinced, but he left.

A gust of wind caused her to shudder and hug herself a little tighter. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Cold, Levesque?"

Her body tensed for a moment, but she turned around and flashed him a smile anyway. "Leo! What are you doing here? It was your idea to throw a party so shouldn't you be having fun with the others?" She winced when she looked at him.

He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, and right in that moment, she knew she hadn't fooled him. He was silent as he watched her, his normally mischievous brown eyes she loved making her suddenly uncomfortable.

He pushed himself off the wall and sat down beside her, looking up at the moon, seemingly thoughtful.

"So, are we going to sit here in silence the whole time or are you going to tell me what's wrong? And don't lie to me, Haze. I'm not Nico, I won't let it go." He stated simply, eyes never leaving the moon. He wondered if Artemis was watching over them, seeing as she was the Goddess of the Moon, but that thought quickly left his mind. Hazel was more important right now.

She sighed and dropped her head, ignoring the nickname he gave her. Her mind was chaotic as she decided if she should tell him or not, he may tale it the wrong way. But then again, he would take it the wrong way if she didn't tell him.

She lifted her head, decision made. "You're what's wrong." She whispered.

From the corner of her eye, she could see his body tense. His eyes left the moon and focused on her, she could see he was hurt and a little scared of what he did that caused her to act like this. "Right, uhmm...I don't know what I'm supposed to do now..."

She laughed and decided to put him out of his awkwardness and elaborate. "I didn't mean it like that, Valdez! I meant that you scared me! Wait...that didn't come out right either."

She faced him, she resisted the urge to 'Aww' at his confused face but she couldn't stop the smile that escaped her lips. That smile faded when she thought about what she was going to say next though. "When I thought you...died," she paused. "I...I didn't know what to do or think. Even Frank and Nico couldn't cheer me up! Annabeth later told me I looked...broken, numb. I couldn't even disagree with her because that's exactly how I felt. You don't even know how happy I was when we found out you were alive."

He didn't say anything, just stared at her. Another gust of wind flew past, it didn't bother him, but Hazel shuddered again. He wrapped his arm around her, focusing on heating her up while not accidentally burning her at the same time. She snuggled closer to him, welcoming his heat.

She kept telling herself that she was only snuggling closer to him because he kept her warm, but she knew that wasn't the only reason.

"You know," he started, his eyes moving back to the moon. "It's not fun being dead." Her body tensed. "Now is not the time for jokes, Valdez."

He shook his head. "You guys always think I'm joking about everything, if you would just let me finish talking..." He trailed off and she blushed, he did his best to not notice how cute she looked at that moment. "Sorry." She squeaked.

He smiled. "Listen, the life of a demigod is dangerous, I learned that the hard way and I think you can agree. It means we'll die eventually and not all of us can be resurrected. But you need to know one thing, whatever happens, I'll always be there for you. Even if you have Zhang, I'll still be there." She frowned and looked up. "Who are you and what have you done with my mischievous and joking Leo?"

He smirked. "I never knew I was yours, good to know. And to answer your question, I'm still here, but I can be serious...sometimes."

She flushed. "I didn't mean to call you mine, it just slipped out of my mouth and I-" Her dark skin flushed even more when the boy placed a kiss on her cheek. "It's okay, I don't really mind being yours." He winked.

"Come on," he got up and Hazel immediately felt cold again. "Let's go, the others are going to worry if both of us aren't at the party. I'm pretty sure Zhang will get jealous and think of it the wrong way, which will end up with di Angelo doing his freaky Ghost King thing on me and I really don't want to experience that." He pulled her off the ground, raising an eyebrow when she frowned.

"Frank doesn't need to be jealous about anything, I can't defend Nico because I know he will do his 'Ghost King thing' if he's being overprotective...again. And what is it with you and last names lately?" She placed her hands on her hips and he froze.

"Wait...aren't you and Frank dating or something?" He asked, confusion clear in his eyes.

Hazel rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, we're just close friends, that's all. I wouldn't be doing this if I was dating him, or anyone for that matter." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, surprising him so much he couldn't even kiss her back.

A camera flashed and the couple broke apart to see a certain daughter of Aphrodite grinning at them.

Piper McLean squealed in delight. "I knew this was going to happen! You two care about each other so much it's just too cute! Almost as cute as Percy and Annabeth! And that's saying something."

Hazel blushed again and hid her face in Leo's chest. The son of Hephaestus chuckled at the brown haired girl he considered his best friend, besides Jason. "Pipes, your Aphrodite is showing."

Her eyes widened as she cursed. He leaned over and flicked her braid before grabbing Hazel and quickly walking to the rest of the seven to save her from being embarrassed even more and to save himself, you did not want to get Piper angry, she'd probably charm-speak you into doing something stupid.


End file.
